You're Kidding Me
by Pip.D
Summary: Cleo Saunders and Seth Rollins hate each other. Cleo Saunders and Seth Rollins have to work together. How will their rocky relationship cope when they start to spend ninety five percent of their time together? Will Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns be able to handle all the bickering? Will they force them to be nice to each other?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled my eyes as I walked in to the room. I was met by my two best friends Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns and their streaky friend Seth Rollins. Today was the day that I was meeting Stephanie McMahon and Triple about my newest venture in the WWE. I had been in the WWE for two years, my first twelve months was spent at NXT and last year I had moved up to the main roster to take the Divas Championship from AJ Lee.

I sat down between Dean and Roman and grinned at them. The next few months were gonna be pretty cool, even if I had to work with a jackass like Seth Rollins. "Great to have you all here. As you know the four of you will be debuting as 'the shield' in four weeks." Stephanie started and made a point to give a long hard glare to all four of us separately as Hunter stayed silent. "In preparation, Cleo you have the next four weeks off, paid of course, and you'll be down in Florida at the training centre with the boys. I want, all four of you to hone your craft as a team. I want a finishing move that includes you all. Cleo I want a new finisher for you, something sharp and powerful, as you'll be in the ring with the men." My eyes widened a little, we had discussed the fact that I would be included in the attacks, we had not discussed the fact that I would be wrestling men.

"Is that a full time thing? Am I be promoted to a superstar?" I quirk an eyebrow at Stephanie and she smirks at me and eyes the other three men, Seth scoffing at my words.

"Yes, on the odd occasion, mainly house shows and quiet nights, you'll be able to compete in the divas division, but until otherwise discussed, you're position in the WWE is a WWE Superstar." She pauses again and i lean forward and turn my head to the left so smirk at Seth.

God only knows why we didn't get along, we had at first and then BAM! he turns in to the biggest jackass I have ever met and every sentence he spoke to me from then on was somehow spun in to an insult. Generally ones that I didn't deserve. "We've got a list of things that we want you to work on as a team and also as tag teams. The next three months are going to crucial, Cleo we want you to prepare to be a heel." Triple H says and I nod. I just want to hug Steph and Hunter for giving me such a great opportunity but it's totally not appropriate right now.

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Hunter and Steph. I had known them for years. When I was little my dad would bring me along to a show when they were in Florida. Stephanie had watched me while my dad was busy being a referee. Hunter had encouraged me when I was older to pursue my passion for wrestling. He signed me to NXT when I had finished my training and had a few years of experience under my belt. He and Uncle Vince had been the ones that signed my main roster contract and had given me my title shot three short months after I had debuted.

When my dad got sick Vince McMahon himself paid the medical bills and to the day will not let me repay him a single cent. I had known that man since I was eight years old and behind the scenes of the WWE he was the kindest, gentlest man I had ever known.

"That's cool. I'm pretty good at being a bitch." I snicker and Roman laughs loudly.

"That I am aware of." Hunter smirks at me. "Here's your list. I want you guys at the training centre tomorrow morning, no slacking off, no killing each other… Seth." Hunter looks directly at Seth as he says that and I smile. "I'll be down to check on your progress in two weeks." Hunter says.

"Now get going." Steph smiles.

We all stand up and leave the room and just as Seth goes to say something I turn on my heel and walk back in to the room and pull both Stephanie and Hunter in to a tight hug. "I love you guys!" I tell them and then run back to the guys and we head off down the hall to grab our things and head to Florida to start our training.

"You're a fucking suck up." Seth Sneers at me and I roll my eyes.

"Hey!" Dean slaps Seth's arm.

Seth doesn't respond after that and I smirk at him and hook my arm with Dean's as we walk to the parking lot.

"Are you excited to go home for a bit?" Roman asks as I snuggled up to him in the back seat of the SUV we were taking to the airport.

"Super excited, feel like I haven't seen the family in ages." I grin at him. When I was six years old my mom passed away suddenly, leaving my dad a widower and a single dad with a job that required him to travel quite a lot. As luck would have it my dad was very friendly with a man who was well known as Rikishi. He didn't have room at his house for me but his uncle Sika did. Sika Anoa'i is the father of Leati Joseph Anoa'i who is my best and has been since I was six years old.

While dad was working twenty something days in a month I lived with Joe, his brother Matt and his parents Sika and Patricia Anoa'i who I lovingly call mama. For as long as I can remember the McMahon, the Fatu and the Anoa'i family have been there for me. All of them ridiculously supportive and loving to me and my father. My dad wouldn't be here if it weren't for them, and for that I owe them everything.

"Dad can't wait to see you, he set up your room and everything." He murmurs in to my hair.

"Get a room!" Seth called from the front.

"Fuck you." I grumbled back as Roman leaned forward to slap his head.

"Cleo language!" Seth snickered.

"Seth you are possibly the most immature person I have ever met! Grow up!" I snap angrily and snuggle back up to Roman.

"Cleo Marie!" I smiled brightly as I was met by Sika in the airport terminal.

"Hi pops." I giggled and hugged him tightly as I dropped my bags by my feet. For the past twelve months, since i had joined the main roster I had basically been living out of three huge suitcases. One houses all my wrestling gear, which was the smallest of my bags. My second suitcase house my winter clothing and my shoes and the third belonged to all my summer wear. "I've missed you!" I tell him and hug him tightly.

This man was my rock when my dad wasn't around, he was second father. "I've missed you too baby girl." He let me go and kisses my forehead and then moved on to his son. "Joseph." He smiled broadly at Roman and hugged him just as tight as he had hugged me.

"Hey pop." He chuckled.

"Jonathan, good to see you again!" He shook Dean's hand.

"You too pops." i giggled, pretty much every one called him pops.

"Colby." I watched curiously as Sika embraced Seth in a warm hug and was surprised that Colby hugged him back. Ok, so I know he's not incapable of being friendly, i just don't understand why he loves my family just as much as I do but hates me. It sort of drives me insane.

"Let go Jonathan!" I giggle as Dean grabs one of my bags and hooks his arm around mine.

"Certainly Cleo Marie." He grins back at me and we start to walk. I laugh loudly as Dean looks back over his shoulder and says. "Keep up Colbert."


	2. Chapter 2

That night at home at the Anoa'i house we wined, we dined and we caught up with every member of the family. Even Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, who I sarcastically but lovingly referred to as 'The Dwayne' was there for the family barbecue. It was actually great. Josh and Jon were there with their families and their other siblings, Joe's fiancé and his little daughter Joelle were there and basically everyone that had ever been at a family gathering was there.

"Cleo come down to the pool with us!" I looked up from my large glass of wine to see Dean and Seth in their swimming trunks with towels thrown over their shoulders. Dean was a little more than smashed and he was leaning on Seth shoulder. Seth on the other hand was completely sober and looking a little annoyed at his drunk friend. "Please!" Dean pouts at me and I laugh. At one point in my life, when I was twenty two I actually had a giant crush on Dean, nothing ever happened but I still can't deny that Dean is undeniably sexy and I couldn't say no to that pout.

"Alright. Don't drown, I'll meet you down there." I tell him and stand up from the wicker chair I was sitting on on the deck out the back. The Anoa'i house, which I had dubbed the Anoa'i mansion when I was eleven, was on a huge block with a fields out the back and a running track which led to a lake if you were game enough to run that far. The lawn was perfectly cut and green and had a tree house towards the back of the house where I broke my wrist when I was nine because Josh pushed me out of it. The view was spectacular and you would never guess that we were in Florida.

I head upstairs to my old room and smile brightly at Joe when I pass him in the hallway, Joelle had just gone to sleep and I'm pretty sure that my best friend had forgotten that Jojo had put a princess crown on his head. "Joe check your head." I giggled as I passed and walked in to my room.

My room was still as it was when I left twelve months ago. My double bed in the middle of the room, my bright blue covers with big block patterns on them. My walls were white and my closet doors were open with my suitcases shoved inside. My old laptop was on my desk on the other side of my room, my TV was still on the bracket on the wall above my desk and the basin in the bathroom was still littered with make-up containers from months ago. I sighed happily, this room had been my room since I was six years old, this place was my home.

After picking a bright yellow bikini I grabbed a towel and went back down stairs to see that all the young adults had started to gather down by the pool. Sika, Patti and my dad had gathering in the living room for a cup of tea. "Cleo!" Dean jumped off of his chair by the fence and stumbled over to me and wrapped his strong arms around my neck.

"Hey Deano." I giggled and hugged him back and threw my towel at Seth.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He shouted loudly and I groaned. I had got in after I left NXT to join the main roster. It wasn't big, it was actually quite tiny but it was big enough for Dean to spot on my lower back.

I glance around the pool and spot Joe with a curious look on his face and sitting right next to him is Seth who is cocking an eyebrow. "What is it? Is it a tramp stamp?" Seth asks loudly and I frown. I hadn't said a word to him since we stepped off the plane and he was still be rude to me.

"It says," Dean turns me around and shoves his face in to my back. "Carpe Diem." I'm not liking all this attention so I turn around and shove Dean in to the pool.

"When did you get that Cleo?" Joe asks me.

"A couple of months after I started touring." I tell him and walk over to him and Seth and snatch my towel off of Seth and put it on the ground and take in the last of the days sun.

….

In the morning we head to the training centre to start our four week training. The first few things on our list include me fine tuning my moves in the ring with the men, so after warming up we hop in the ring. "How long ago did you take a hit from a male?" Joe asks as we jump in to the ring.

Before I could even answer Seth starts jumping up and down with his hand in the air and a stupid grin on his face. "I know, I know." I snap my head around to give him a death glare, knowing that there's another insult coming my way. Before Joe and Dean can tell him to shut the fuck up he says loudly so that pretty much everyone in developmental can hear. "Last night in Dean's bed!" My jaw drops.

Why is he so rude to me? We got along when we first met, to my knowledge I hadn't done anything to him to make him hate, so what the hell was his problem? "You're such an ass. How about I show you a thing or two?" With any luck I'll get to sock him one by accident…

"I'm keen." He laughs loudly and pulls off his shirt. I take off my hoodie and throw it at Joe as he climbs out of the ring with Dean who is looking a little sick from all the alcohol the night before. We lock up and I use all my might to try and push him in to the corner, but as it turns out I need to start lifting bigger weights. "That's so cute you think you're strong!" He chuckles and pushes me in to the corner and lets go. He backs up a bit and instead of taking my time to plan something I push myself up so I'm sitting on the top rope and when he comes back I flick up my leg and get him in the face.

I jump off the turnbuckle and fling myself off the ropes as he gets back to his feet. I attempt a shoulder bump but he just stands there and plants his feet on the ground. "Seth you can't do dead weight while we're training! That's not fair" I look up at him angrily, what have I done to him?

"Life is not fair sweetheart. Like the fact that we unfortunately have to team with you for the next couple of years." He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk.

I've let the cheap shots go for too long, it was exactly the same when I was at NXT hanging with Dean and Joe. I had had enough and balled my fist as tight as it would go and punched him in the jaw. "Whoa!" Joe and Dean were in the ring straight away. Dean stood in front of Seth and Joe dragged me out of the ring.

"That's what I like to see, a girl that can pack a punch." Seth laughed and rubbed his jaw. I would have happily gone for another hit but Joe wouldn't let me and I was ninety percent sure I just broke my wrist!

"Go cool off." He orders and then turns around and heads back to the ring.

I take a deep breath, the first twenty minutes of attempting to be the shield and I've already punched him in the face. Great start! I wash my face with cold water and then decide to get back out there. I spot Joe and Seth in the ring practicing some moves and I laugh loudly when Joe spears him out of nowhere. I clap my hands as I stand beside Dean near the edge of the ring "Like that baby girl?" Joe sends me that stunning smile and I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Do it again." I grin at him as I watch Seth get back to his feet slowly holding his ribs.

Joe looks over his shoulder at his struggling friend. "I've warmed him up, you wanna have another go?" He offers and I nod my head, hoping that Seth is done with being an ass for today, maybe I actually get in some practice before the end of the day.

We lock up again and after using all my energy quickly last time I let him push me in to the corner. I duck his first blow and run out from behind him springing off the ropes and drop kick him in the chest. I land an elbow, a leg drop and consider going to the top rope, but I didn't feel like injuring myself for the likes of him. So while I waiting for him to recover I just leaned against the ropes. When he was almost to his feet I started to run the ropes again and was going to leap frog to get another rope run in when he lifted me up and power bombed the absolute shit out of me. My head bounced off the mat multiple times and the wind was knocked out of me. "Fuck, I'm sorry." I heard him mutter as he pushed me away from him and crawled over to me to see if I was responsive.

"Dude what the fuck?!" Dean was beside me in a second. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I tried to catch my breath.

"I didn't mean to!" Seth whined.

I slowly moved my head to the side and realised that there was a rather large crowd of NXT talent standing around the ring. "Go away crowd! I'm fine!" I tell them loudly as I gripped Dean's hand and slowly pull myself up so I'm sitting upright, I wasn't quite ready to stand up at that point. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"C'mon babe, let's get you to the medic." Dean murmured as he moved me slowly across the floor of the ring to the rope. After he and Joe rolled out first and they help each other to carry me gently to the medics room.

After getting checked out for a concussion and neck problems the medic gives me an icepack and instructs me to take it easy and to not get back in the ring until he checks me out again tomorrow morning. "I didn't do it on purpose Bill!" As I walk back over to the ring I see Bill DeMott in the ring with Seth grilling him about what just happened.

I frowned, how would this faction work out if he wasn't in it. I didn't like him that much but I knew that he hadn't meant to almost give me a concussion. I got in to the ring and jumped on Seth's back and put him in a sleeper hold. "Tap!" I ordered.

"What? Never!" He seemed confused.

"Tap or I won't forgive you for trying to concuss me!" I tell him stubbornly.

He sighs loudly and taps. "Fine, you happy?" He asks as I loosen the grip around his neck but stay clingy to his back.

"Very happy." I tell him and then look up to Bill who looks surprised. It was common knowledge that Seth and I didn't get along. Back in NXT he was the exact same as he had been to me these past few days, nothing but an arrogant son of a bitch who had no reason what so ever to dislike me at all. "Hi Bill! Long time no see." I smile brightly at Bill, I'd feel bad if Seth got in trouble for an accident.

"Cleo." Bill nods his head at me as Joe and Dean climb in to the ring and look at me weirdly because I'm just chilling out on Seth's back. "How are you feeling?" He asks and glances angrily at Seth.

"I'm fine, it was an accident." I tell him honestly.

"Be careful!" Bill slaps Seth on the shoulder and heads off back to where he was training and we or rather the guys get back to work while I direct traffic and give advice.

….

When we're done with training we head back home and the guys decide without even asking that we're all going out. So I head upstairs to get ready and when I walk down stairs I see my dad and Seth sitting at the kitchen table having a good old chat. I stop in my tracks and watch them cautiously for a moment. "Good chat, Colby!" Dad says when he spots me watching them and then gets up from the table and walks over to me and smiles brightly and pulls me in to a hug. "You look beautiful, my Cleopatra!" He tells me and softly kisses my cheek.

When dad leaves Seth looks at me with a stupid grin on his face and opens his mouth to tease me but I speak before he does. "Don't say a fucking word Colbert. I will punch you again and this time it'll be in the balls!"

 **Hope the mix of names aren't confusing you! It'll be a little clearer in the next few chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi Cleo!" I looked up from my cocktail and saw Dean standing in front of me swaying from side to side like the drunkard he was.

"Yes Deano?" I ask him with an amused smile. Joe and Galina were on the dance floor and Dean had been before he came over to me which left me alone with Seth at the booth we were sitting in. I had just downed my first and second drink and I was now nursing my third drink and was feeling a little buzzed.

"The list says that we have to get to know each other!" He slurs and I laugh loudly. I nod my head and take a gulp of my fruity drink and stand up and take his out stretched hand. I look back at the table to make sure that my purse and phone are still there.

"I'll watch it." Seth says.

I nod my head. "Thanks." Hell has frozen over, that is the first time in years that Seth has said something to me which wasn't laced with sarcasm or insults. It was actually kind of nice. Dean dragged me off to the dance floor and proceeded to put his hands all over me.

"Would you look at that, he said something nice!" Dean chuckled.

I ignored his comment and wrapped my arms around his neck and started to sway to the music. The night continued and I left Dean on the dance floor to take a rest. My head was pounding and I was starting to feel dizzy. I came to the conclusion that it was the bump I had take that morning at training. "You look pale, you ok?" I sit back down at the booth after grabbing a bottle of water at the bar. I ignore him, not on purpose but I'm pretty sure that if I had opened my mouth to talk to him I would have thrown up. After drinking some water I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened then Seth was kneeling in front of me with a concerned look on his face. "Stay here, I'll get Joe's key's and I'll take you home." He says and rushes off before I could even respond or comprehend what he was talking about.

When he came back he hooked his arm around my waist and lifted me up and helped me out of the club and over to the car. "Wait." I muttered and stopped walking. My face was burning up, my head was spinning and I had doubled over like I was going to be sick.

"God I gave you a fucking concussion." Seth muttered to himself and eased me up and helped me to the car and quickly drove me home. He helped me out of the car and inside where he stood stupidly at my bedroom door while he waited for me to get changed. I changed in to cotton shorts and a white tank after finally emptying my guts in to the toilet. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun and when I opened the door Seth was standing there.

"Thank you." I mutter and walk down stairs and through the kitchen to sit on the deck outside for some fresh air. I'm still feeling dizzy, my head is still pounding but my urge to throw up is gone because I had already thrown up. I was assuming that Seth had gone to bed or had at least gone back to being a wise ass but he followed me down the stairs and through the kitchen and sat outside with me on the deck. The silence was weird and I didn't like it. "What are you doing?" I ask him stupidly after twenty minutes of just sitting there trying not to pay him any attention.

"Sitting." He answers casually.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He smirks this time.

"Don't play dumb with me Seth. What are you doing?" I may be sick and I appreciate him helping me out of the club and taking me home but he didn't have to sit with me, it was weird him being nice all of a sudden. Maybe he felt guilty for what happened at training.

"what I can't be nice once in a while?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Seth everything you have ever said to me in the past two years has either been rude or insulting. Forgive me for being a bit skeptical." I spit and stand up too quickly for my own good and I stumble forward. The screech of chair legs on the deck should inform me that I'm not going to fall flat on my face but I'm not that smart. Seth's arm snakes around my waist and pulls me back up. Once gaining my balance I move his hand from my waist and turn to face him. "So is this nice thing every two years or something huh?" I cock an eyebrow and stare at him for a moment before shaking my head and walking away from him. I don't have the time or the patience to wait for him to answer so I just head to bed.

…

"Hey Deano." I smile at my friend as I walk out of the change room at the training centre a week later. The training is going well and I've adopted a great attitude towards Seth. Ignore him and maybe he'll disappear. I thought I was right though, it must have been something that made him feel bad and he was nice to me for a whole hour.

"Hey Cleo." He smiled brightly at me.

The first week home had been great but the house was quite crowded so Joe and Galina had gone back to their house and Seth and Dean we're staying at a holiday house they rented not far from my place. "I missed you!" I tell him and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in to a hug. He had gone back to Las Vegas for the weekend and I was lonely.

"Missed you too Cloo." He chuckles. "You wanna go have a drink later?" He asks and before I can answer someone scoffs loudly as they pass us. I don't even need to look to know that it's Seth, so I just ignore the rudeness.

"I would love to, I mean it is on the list." I grin at him.

So when we finished up training I got changed in to light blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. I slipped on my black flats and pulled my damp hair in to a messy bun and grabbed my stuff. I used to have the biggest crush on Dean and lately since we started working together again I've kind of noticed that he's been around a lot. And not just because we stayed in the same house for a week. Well I suppose that was part of it but he was aways there for me, especially when Seth was being an ass, he had slapped him countless times for being rude but it hadn't stopped Seth from being a jackass.

The guys were coming back to the Anoa'i Mansion for a barbecue dinner tonight so I shoved my gym back in to Joe's chest. "You look nice, are we doing something?" Joe asks.

"Nope I'm going for drinks with Dean." I tell him with a wide smile. Joe was probably the only one that knew that I had once had a crush on Dean, he had teased me for three days straight until I stomped on his foot and refused to speak to him for days. Joe smirks down at me and I open my mouth to tell him off and he stops.

"Have fun." He says and ruffles my already messy hair.

"Don't get pregnant before we get to the main roster, Cleo." Seth snickers as he appears out of nowhere.

Once again I ignore if unnecessary comments and smile at Dean as he makes his way over to us. He looks at Joe and then at Seth and leans over and grabs Seth's keys. "Joe can drive you." He says with a cheeky grin. "I just gotta talk to Bill." Dean says to me and hands me the keys.

"I'll walk with you, I gotta get stuff out of the car." Seth says and follows me out to the car. "So you're going on a date with Dean now?" He queries as I unlock the car and hop in to the passengers seat.

"Nope." I respond shortly.

"You're going out for drinks, that's a date."

"It's on the list, it's not a date." I snap with an annoyed tone. The very presence of Seth is annoying me right now so I just close the door. Seth rolls his eyes and walks around to the drivers side of the car.

"But you already know Dean, if it's on the list does that mean I get to take you out?" He cocks an eyebrow as he opens the drivers door and reaches over to the centre console to grab his wallet and phone.

"Not if you're gonna be an ass about it." I mutter as i flick open my phone and log on to twitter so I don't have to look at him. His face, though attractive, is annoying.

"I'll be nothing but a gentleman. What are you doing with Dean? I'll top it." He says and I don't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking at me.

This gets my attention and I turn my head to look at him curiously. "I don't know. He said drinks." I say. i look at him suspiciously, I wish I knew him a bit better so I knew if he was trying to humiliate me or if he was actually being nice for once.

"Give me your phone, I'll give you my number and you can text me with what he did. I'll top it." He says and reaches over for my phone. I stare at him and he stares back at me, I can't read his expression he's not smirking at me.

"You make it sound like a competition, Rollins." Dean slaps Seth on the back as he types his number in to my phone.

"Maybe it is." Seth smirks at Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand why he's such an ass to you." Dean said as he pushed him out of the way to get in the car so we could head off for our drinks. I scoffed loudly and shook my head.

"He's just an ass." I shrug my shoulder.

"At least he was nice to you before. Maybe he'll be nicer to you if you guys get to know each other." Dean says as he pulls out of the parking lot of the developmental centre. I try not to laugh at Dean because I'm fairly certain he's being serious, I like that he's being optimistic, one of should be. But that doesn't change the fact that I still think that Seth is up to something. "Don't look at me like that Cleo; maybe he's trying to be nice." Dean frowns.

"I thought you of all people would know how much of a jackass he is. I'm sure last week when I was sick at the club he had an ulterior motive and I'm pretty sure he's got one this time too. He probably wants to humiliate me, make me think that he's a really nice guy and then kick me in the gut when I'm least expecting it." I grumble and cross my arms over my chest. I have a great opinion of Seth Rollins, he's an asshat.

"When did you become so negative Cloo? Colby's a good guy, he just struggles with you." Dean frowns at me as we drive out of town.

I want to tell him what I've been through but I don't think I'm ready, so instead I change the subject. "Where are we going?"

Dean squints at me and sighs. "The drive-in."

….

When we get to the drive-in Dean picks at spot up the front and reverses in to the spot. He hops out of the car and opens the trunk and starts moving stuff around. I take out my seatbelt and turn around to see what he's doing only to realize that he had a whole bunch of pillows and some blankets and a crap load of food loaded in to the trunk. "Did you have this planned before you even asked me?" I cock an eyebrow at my friend and he grins at me and nods his head and then lifts up a mini ice box filled with beers. "Sneaky Ambrose." I grin at him and hop out of the front seat and slip off my shoes leaving them in the front. I climb in to trunk and snuggle up to Dean and he hands me a beer.

"Will you tell me why you're against Colby taking you out?" He asks curiously.

I take a gulp of my beer. "I'm not against him taking me out; I just think it's suss that after almost two years of being a complete prick to me that he wants to take me out." I shrug my shoulders, I don't think that I'm being unfair, he's been awful to me for so long, why wouldn't I be at least a little suspicious when he starts being less of an asshole.

"Well at least give him a chance, maybe he likes you." He chuckles as he wraps his arm around me. Seth Rollins liking me? That's hilarious. "I'm not joking Cleo." Dean chuckles again.

"You're so funny." It's then that I remember that I was going to tell Seth where Dean was taking me so I pull out my phone and click on to the camera. "Let's take a selfie." I grin at him, he snuggles up to and I click the button and grin.

New Text To SuperSeth

Beer and the drive-in

I rolled my eyes as I searched my phone for his contact and saw that he had named his contact SuperSeth.

New Text From SuperSeth

Pfft that's nothing, my plans are way better! Wear work out gear and socks

….

So the next day and training went well, I had been training with Dean a lot because the plan was to have Joe and Seth as tag partners once we had got the ball rolling. So while Seth and Joe were fine tuning their skills as a tag team I was fine tuning my skills in the ring with the men. Dean was a great coach when I was wrestling other guys. I got to show off a few of my gymnastic skills when I started training with Adrian Neville. "Did you bring your socks?" Seth asked me with a stupid grin as we sat down outside to have a bite to eat and rest before we got back to work.

"Yep." I noticed straight away that Dean and Joe exchanged confused looks. Dean knew that I was going to do something with Seth but I hadn't mentioned anything to my best friend because we hadn't had a lot of time to chat because we'd been so busy training.

Once I had finished training I cleaned up and got in to my second lot of work out gear for the day. And unfortunately for me the only training gear I had left was a pair of tight shorts and a matching black tank which was generally reserved for running. That was a result of me being lazy and not doing my laundry. On the plus side, I had heaps of socks. I pulled my hair in to a high pony tail and finished it off with a ribbon. I considered doing my make-up but I was wearing workout gear so assumed that whatever Seth had planned had something to physical involved. The thought made shiver. So instead I just applied my waterproof mascara and decided that I didn't really wanna try anymore and headed out the door to where Seth, Dean and Joe were waiting at the exit.

Dean scoffed when he saw me which made Seth and Joe look up. Seth smirked as Joe's eyes widened. "Let's get this over with." I grumble at Seth and snatch the car keys out of his hand and walk out the door and over to his car. I open the trunk which seems empty without the pillows and blankets that were there the night before. I put my bag in and jump in to the passenger seat and leave the keys on the driver's seat for Seth. "Where are we going?" I ask when he takes off.

"We're going trampolining." He says and I cock an eyebrow curiously. It's already six in the evening what trampolining place is going to be open at this time? "My friend is the owner." He explains before I can even ask.

"Oh." I had a terrible feeling that this was going to be a complete disaster. Even if Seth tried to be nice to him, it's like I'm allergic to him trying to be friendly to me and I always find some way to throw it back in his face. When we arrive I realize that this place is actually huge, it's located at the back of a heap of factories. "You're lying to me aren't you Seth, this isn't even a trampoline place is it? You're going to murder me." I say as I hop out of the car and close the door stupidly leaving my phone in the car. What if he does try to kill me?

"It is a trampoline place smart ass but I am going to murder you and throw you in the foam pit and let the toddlers find you tomorrow." Seth responds instantly with an eye roll.

"Thought so." I grumble and we walk towards the door and I notice that whole place is dark and it's completely dead inside. "Are you sure it's open?" I ask when we get to the door, I somehow miss Seth taking keys out of his pocket.

"He gave me the keys; we've got the place to ourselves." He says and shoves the key in to the door and pulls it open. We head upstairs to where the trampolines are and I have to say he's kind of good at picking places to take girls, this is actually pretty awesome.

"Props to you Rollins, this is actually pretty cool." I say as I look around the facility. The back of the factory is the open area where there are trampolines everywhere, even on the walls. To the left there's a dodge ball arena which looks pretty groovy and I wouldn't find throwing a ball at Seth's head. On the other side are two long trampolines with basketball hoops at the end and some soft foam balls to shoot with and at the top where we were standing was a giant foam pit and long trampolines to bounce up before launching yourself in to the foam pit.

"Where to first?"

"Foam pit." I can't help the grin that comes out, this is more than pretty cool, it's awesome.

I kick off my shoes and walk over to the foam pit and stop when I get to the start of the bouncy run way. I jump all the way to the end and stop deciding on how I'll jump in but before I can Seth has run down the runway and just shoved me in jumping in after me. "This is not the kind of thing that you have to be creative with Cleo, its fun no matter which way you go in." He chuckles. "In fact it's like sex, it doesn't matter how you do it, it still feels good." I scoff loudly and look up at Seth who is lying on top of me.

"That's a real guy thing to say, no thought about the woman at all." I say and start crawling to the other end of the foam pit so I can climb out and go again.

"That's not true! I'm a very thoughtful lover!" He objects with a frown.

"Sure you are." I smirk and climb out and walk back around.

"I am! I'll show you." He says as if he's forgotten what we're talking about.

"Pardon?" I cock an eyebrow and stop at the top of the trampoline.

"Sorry, it slipped." He chuckled.

"You won't be showing me anything like ever, Rollins." I narrow my eyes at the streaky idiot walking towards me and he laughs.

"Why not? I know you want me. Too bad I'm out of your league actually." He says as he passes me and takes off down the trampoline doing a front flip in to the pit. I take my opportunity and run down the runway and drop an elbow into his gut.

"You are the last person I would ever want to have sex with." I tell him and then crawl over him and 'accidentally' kick him in the balls. Gently of course, I'm not that much of a bitch. He groans dramatically and tries to grab on to my leg but I'm too quick for him.

"That was a low blow." He muttered.

I laugh at the irony and decide that I wanna try the dodge ball area so I just wander off by myself and when Seth gets out of the foam pit he follows me. After testing out the dodge ball area we head over to the open area where we start showing off. Seth literally ran up the wall and did a backward flip, it was pretty impressive.

"Life would be way easier if the ring was made out of this stuff." I mutter as I drop on my back and look up at the ceiling about twenty minutes later.

"Wanna have a wrestling match?" Seth chuckles as he flops on the bouncy material beside me. I'm actually surprised that I'm having such a good time. He's less of an ass when the other guys aren't around.

"Nope. I just spent the whole day training and you want me to kick your ass." I snicker at him and he rolls his eyes.

"C'mon." He laughs and before I know it he's grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Seth if you break my arm I'm going to break your dick!" I growl at him with an annoyed tone, all I wanted to do was lay down and rest for a bit. Spending the whole day training and then come to a place like this was exhausting.

"I know you know how to get out of it." He says.

So I do get out of it and because we're close to the wall I run at the wall and spring back like I would if I was running the ropes and jump on top of him knocking him to the ground. He chuckles, "I like this."

I scoff and go to get off of him but he holds me by putting his hands on my hips. "Of course you do." I mutter.

"So when are we going to get to the part where we get to know each other. Isn't that why we're here?" He asks curiously as he sits up and I end up straddling him.

Ignoring his question I try to pry his hands off of me. "Let me go." I grumble, I'm incredibly uncomfortable and mentally kicking myself for jumping on him. He lets go immediately and I look at him curiously. I knew that he knew about Danny, Danny had been one of his good friends, in fact he knew more than Joe and Dean. They just thought our break up was awkward and messy, Seth knew what really happened.

"Don't look at me like that Cleo, I'm not like him." He frowns.

Come to think of it; it was shortly after I broke up with Danny that he stopped being friendly to me. I climb off of him and tilt my head to the side and look at him curiously. "Are you still friends with him?" I ask, I can't even say his name.

"No."

"Why?"

"Are you being serious right now? You think I want a piece of shit like him for a friend?" He practically scoffs at my question. I didn't mean to offend him I was just curious, they were best friends.

"Sorry, I was just curious. Was it because of me that you're not friends now? Is that why you hate me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Cleo…" Seth frowns.

"It is isn't it?" I say looking down at the black fabric that we're sitting on. Of course, it makes sense that that would be why he hates me. He lost his best friend because of me.

"I don't hate you, Cleo." He says softly and shuffles over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. As if he doesn't hate me, generally every single thing he says to me is some sort of insult.

"Then what would you call it? Bullying?" I look up at him and pull my knees up to my chest. This conversation had got very real, very quickly and I didn't like it. I had blocked everything out from when I was with Danny. Seth, Dean and Joe knew not to mention his name, just because it made me feel uncomfortable and upset.

"Cleo stop. I don't have an excuse for being an ass. I'm just an ass." He mumbles.

I decide that I don't want to talk about this anymore so I stand up and walk off. Seth follows me and I head off to the bathroom. I sit there for a while and think about Danny, I sort of missed him, even after everything he put me through. I had met him before I had ever met Dean and Seth. We had been dating for a long time before I ever signed to the WWE. He was in FCW and I was still traveling the independents. Everything was great for a while, when I joined FCW right before they turned it in to NXT is when things started to take a turn for the worst. He started treating me differently; in private he'd call me names. I thought we were just going through a rough patch. When I started hanging out with Dean and Seth a bit more he started to get jealous, accusing me of cheating on him with Seth and Dean.

I knew Seth had some sort of idea what was going on, he was around a lot and witnessed the first time that Danny ever laid his hands on me. He practically begged me to go to the cops, he even confronted Danny about it and that caused a huge argument when we left FCW that night. He pulled the car on the side of the road and hit me again; this time with twice the force he had hit me the first time.

It continued for months but he was careful about where he would hit me and if he left marks that people could see I would tell people when they asked that I took a bad bump in the ring. Even Seth thought it was over, everything was peachy when we were in public or when we were at work and the minute we got home he would change back in to the person I didn't know. Just thinking about all those names he called me made me eyes water.

The one time that he blew up at me when we were at work was the last time it ever happened. We were in Danny's locker room and he again accused me of cheating, he had nothing to go on other than the fact that I spent too much time with Joe who I grew up with. That was the worst beating he ever gave me, he fractured two of my ribs. Seth had heard the argument and walked in just as Danny tossed me halfway across the room and in to the bench near the lockers.

I had never seen Seth so angry and I had seen him angry a lot. He had almost killed him, after that he didn't beg me to report it he made me report it. I didn't go to the cops but Seth pretty much dragged me to see Stephanie. After that Seth had stopped talking to me and not long after started being an ass. I had never really put two and two together until now that he had only stopped started being an ass after all that happened, it was like I forgot. I still understand why he did it though.

After having my little cry I washing my face and tried to pull myself together, I wasn't crying because of Seth, I was crying because of Danny. I hadn't thought about him for months, he had pissed off after he was released and I hadn't heard a word from him since but it still hurt. I was in love with man, he was my first love, the man I gave my virginity to and he treated me like dirt of his shoe. I walk out of the bathroom and over to Seth in the cafeteria sitting at a table on his phone.

"I didn't make you cry did I?" He asks softly when he looks up at me. I'm not surprised that he can tell I've been crying, my eyes are red and puffy.

I shake my head but the tears just keep coming. Seth frowns and stands up from his seat and walks over to me and pulls me in to a hug. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." He grumbles.

"It's not your fault I have awful taste in men." I grumble.

….

A couple of days later and Seth has gone back to his usual self and has begun teasing me again. Somehow I know he doesn't mean it so I just ignore everything he says, I don't even call him an ass anymore. I try to stay out of his way so the subject of Danny or whatever happened the other night doesn't come up. "You're unusually quiet, everything ok?" The boys had come back to the Anoa'I mansion for dinner that Joe's mom had spent all day preparing and Joe was sitting next to me on the deck out the back watching Seth and Dean chase Joelle around the grass.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing is all." I mumble and take a sip of my coffee.

And it was true, well the being fine part was partly true but the reminiscing part was definitely true. I wasn't sure if I missed Danny or not. The old Danny I was sure I missed, the Danny that attacked me verbally and physically I was sure I did not miss one little bit. "You miss him?" Joe was aware that something had happened but he didn't know the details, Seth was truly the only one that knew. Joe was also aware that hated his name, I didn't want to hear it spoken.

"Kind of." This is half true.

"What brought this on? Did you and Seth talk about him the other night or something?" He says as Joelle turns and starts running over to me and Joe.

"Something like that." I mutter and stand up and walk out on to the grass and sweep up Jojo in my arms and take off running from Dean and Seth who are pretending to be monsters.

…

One week until we were scheduled to make out debut at survivor series and the group was really coming together. The last thing we had to was perfect our finisher as a team and then get our attire sorted. The planning had been done and the attire made all we had to do was go in to see the seamstress to make sure that it fit and that it actually looked at good as it did on paper.

These family barbecues were becoming quite a tradition while we were here and Dean and Seth had moved back in to the Anoa'I mansion because the holiday house they had been renting was booked for other people for the last week.

"Can't believe we're making our debut soon." Joe grinned at me from across the table as he stabbed his steak and tore it apart.

"Been there, done that." I snickered and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't gloat, you gloater." He crinkled his nose at me.

While we were eating the door bell rang. Joe and I looked at each other, we had done this when we were kids and occasionally we did when we were adults. I jumped out of my chair first, Joe followed suit and almost squished his kid as she walked out of the house with her plate of food.

I got to the door first and yanked it open and immediately slammed it shut again when I saw who was standing at the door. Is this a fucking joke? I turned around and saw Joe behind me and he was grinning. "Surprise." He grinned at me.

"That's not funny, Joe."

"It's not meant to be funny. You said a couple of weeks ago that you thought you were missing him so I thought I'd invite him over for dinner." He explains with a frown because of the look on my face. My heart was racing and I had the sudden urge to throw up.

"Make him leave." I snap at him and stalk off back towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water before I do throw up. I take a deep breath after drinking a whole glass of water and walk back out to the deck where Seth and Dean are eying my curiously.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Cloo." Dean says with a chuckle.

This alarms Seth because he knew that the last time I looked like that it was because of Danny. The chair legs screech across the deck and he stands up and walks around the table and in to the kitchen where Joe appears through the window with Danny following behind him. "Look who came for dinner!" Joe says with a chirpy smile as he walks through the door and back out on to the deck. Danny would have followed but Seth had snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back to the front door.

Panic set in after that and I took off in a sprint after telling mama to keep Joelle inside. "Seth!" I called out as I bolted down the hallway. When I got out the front Seth had shoved Danny out the front door.

"I told you!" He hissed at Danny as he fell to the grass. "I told you to never come near her again!" He yelled.

"Seth stop!" I plead as I watch Danny get to his feet and take a step towards Seth with a surprisingly calm look on his face.

"I've changed! I'm not like that anymore." Danny said calmly.

I couldn't help the scoff that left my lips as the words came out of his mouth. He shot me a glare and my eyes widened and I panicked and took a step back right in to the solid chest of Joe who put a hand on my shoulder. No matter which way this ended Joe and Dean were about to find out what I had been keeping from them for two years and that worried me as well. "Bull shit!" Seth yelled and shoved him again. "Once a woman basher always a woman basher!" Seth yelled and I groaned because he had just let the cat out of the bag.

"Seth stop it, he's not worth it." I tell him with a small voice. The hand on my shoulder tightens a little as Danny looks over to me and smirks.

"See you're still sleeping with all my friends, classy little slut you are." I lick my lips nervously as Joe growls under his breath but before he could even make a move Seth punched him so hard i'm pretty sure he almost broke Danny's jaw.

"Ok that's enough." I took a deep breath and moved forward and grabbed Seth by the arm and dragged him away from Danny and back towards the house. "Joe call an ambulance for him and then come inside." I mutter and push Seth back inside and lead him to the bathroom in silence so I can look at his hand. "You shouldn't have done that." I mutter at him as I put his hand under the cold water and walk off to go and find the first aid kit and a pack of frozen peas to take down the swelling of his knuckles.

"One more time wouldn't hurt." He grumbled.

"Stop it, that wasn't necessary."

"He called you a slut Cleo. You may be used to hearing it but I'm not and I don't fucking like it." I grab his hand from under the water and dry it before slapping the peas on top of it and walking about of the bathroom.

"I'm aware that he called me a slut, Seth. I learnt a long time ago to just ignore it, why do you think I've put up with you for so fucking long?" I slammed the bathroom door and walked down the hallway towards the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Things had been weird with Seth and I for a while after Danny turned up to the house for dinner. He had pretty much let the whole neighborhood know that Danny had been abusing me when we were together. Joe had been upset that I didn't come to him for help when it happened before I had explained to him that I had never asked Seth for help he just decided to kick his ass.

"Need help with your vest?" I turned around to see Seth standing behind me. We had our own locker room which was great but Dean and Joe were off getting food at catering and I thought I was alone.

"Yeah, thanks." Seth hadn't been such an ass to me lately which was nice but he still had his moments where he said something that was really inappropriate. Seth stood behind me and buckled up my vest for me.

"You look nice." He says as he moves my hair to my back to the middle of my back. I turn around with the stupidest look on my face and he chuckles. "I'm being nice." He defends loudly and I scoff.

"I don't like it when you're nice, it's actually really weird." I scrunch up my face at him, it's not so weird that he's not being an asshole; the weird part was that he just complimented me. He's standing quite close to me and it's making me a little uneasy so as I always do in weird situations with my ex-boyfriends ex-best friend I push him away and lock myself in the bathroom so I can do my makeup. I can hear him sigh as I close the door but I don't care, I'm not used to him not flinging insults at me every ten seconds so what makes him think that I'm going to be ok with a fucking compliment?

Tonight someone was going through a table and they weren't going to tell us who until we were almost ready to go out there. I suppose it's so we didn't have to stew on it, so we wouldn't be anxious the whole day. "Seth you'll be going through the table tonight." The producer said as we prepared to walk through the crowd.

"Cool." He shrugged his shoulders and then our music came on. The nervous feeling in my gut disappeared when I learnt that I wouldn't be going through table care of Ryback tonight. The fight was amazing as always and Seth rolls out of the ring groaning from a kick to the head from Daniel Bryan I was grabbed my the back of my vest and hoisted up on to Ryback's shoulder.

"No!" I started to struggle and scream trying to get myself out of it. This wasn't in the script. The table was in the middle of the ring and other than me no other member of the shield was in the ring. Seth was trying to climb back in to the ring and Roman and Dean were on the outside fighting against Kane and Daniel Bryan. "Stop!" I screamed pleading with Ryback to put me down. This was not supposed to happen.

Just as Seth made it in to the ring Ryback put me through the table with more force than was necessary, which as it turns out happens a lot more often because I'm half the weight of the wrestlers that they usually work with. The match continued while I laid half conscious in the wreck of the table.

The minute the match is over Seth crawls over to me. "Are you ok?" He whispers in to my ear as he puts a hand on my cheek.

"My neck hurts." I mumble and close my eyes.

We were the main event so once Kane, Daniel and Ryback had left the ring the medics slid in to the ring. "Stay calm Cleo we're just going to put a neck brace on and we're going to transport you to the hospital." The medic says. Seth is still kneeling beside me looking rather horrified.

The medic goes through a whole heap of questions before he decides that a check up with the doctor backstage might be better than going to the hospital. So the boys follow me backstage as I'm wheeled up on the gurney and the show finishes. "You guys need to wait here." The doctor says as Seth, Dean and Joe all attempt to walk in to the room when the medics help me off the gurney and in to the room where the doctor is waiting to see me.

The doctor wasn't that concerned, it's definitely not the first time I had been put through a table and it definitely wasn't the first time that my head had bounced off the canvas like that. I was advised to ice my neck every couple of hours and if I started to feel dizzy or light headed I was to go straight to the hospital. The doctor gave me an icepack and left to get me a prescription for some painkillers if I needed them. "Who the hell authorized Ryback to put Cleo through a fucking table?!" As I sat on the edge of the medical bed with the ice pack on my neck the door swung open and Stephanie McMahon walking in fuming. Seth took his chance to slip in to the room as well and then Joe and Dean followed as well as Daniel Bryan, Ryback and the producer who told us that it was Seth going through the table.

"I told the shield that it was Seth going through the table. I wasn't given any instructions to advise Ryback who was going through the table." The producer said.

"I wasn't told anything so once the table was in there I just picked up the only person who was still in the ring. Look Cleo I'm sorry, you're just so light I couldn't help it." Ryback who I knew well as Ryan looked at me when he spoke and frowned.

"I'm fine." I tell him with a croaky voice.

"You're not fine! Someone needs to be held accountable for this!" Seth grumbled.

"Will you fucking relax? Jesus I'm not hurt that bad, it could have been worse." I grumble and look over to Seth who has snuck around so that he's standing behind me on the other side of the medical bed.

Stephanie just stood there and watched as I turned around on the bed and started bickering with Seth. "Oh yeah? And what if it was worse? What you be saying then, Cleo?" He raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jesus Seth I'm fine, it wasn't worse alright, I'm not completely incapable of taking a bump so shut the fuck up." I know I should watch my mouth in front of the boss but she's known me since I was eight, she already knew I had a potty mouth.

"That's enough both of you!" Stephanie interrupted just before Seth was about to open his mouth to retort. "Cleo go back to the hotel and rest. Ryback I'm fining you five thousand dollars and suspending you for a week for unnecessary force. Colby and Cleo I want you down at the café in the hotel lobby at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

The producer made a turn for the exit as did Ryback and Daniel after Ryback once again apologized for almost killing me with a table. "C'mon babe. Back to the hotel for you." Dean slipped his arm around my waist gently and helped me up from the bed and helped me to the car. "Ok you wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you Colbert? Because I would not be surprised if you end up with an on screen boyfriend with the way you two bicker." Dean says as he starts the car and reverses out of the parking spot.

"There's nothing going on. He's just an ass who doesn't know when to shut his mouth." I groan loudly just at the thought of him. Why the hell was he so worried about someone being held accountable for that? Obviously there was a mix-up in communication and Ryback thought it was whoever was in the ring at the time. Unfortunately that had been me but I honestly didn't think that he deserved to be fined and suspended for it.

"Uh Cleo I'm not sure if you noticed but he was sticking up for you, not being a complete ass." Dean seems confused as to why I'm even angry at Seth; I just didn't understand why he had to be involved in something like that. I was the one injured not him.

"What do you mean on screen boyfriend?!" I had only just realized what he had said earlier and I was definitely not ok with any sort of storyline that included Seth more than three feet near me.

"Oh come on! As if you hadn't noticed that the chemistry between you guys is ridiculously entertaining. I wouldn't be surprised one little bit if the reason Steph wants to meet you tomorrow is because of that." Dean explains as he turns a corner and presses his foot on the gas and we speed down the street. "Cleo you have to admit he's been way nicer to you since Danny turned up before we started touring." He adds and I physically shiver at the sound of his name. He hadn't made any contact since Colby had punched him and he hadn't made any formal complaints to the police. "Sorry." Dean muttered when he saw my reaction to his name.

"You're right he has been a bit nicer to me since then but that doesn't mean that we're gonna become best friends." I grumble.

…

I slept terribly that night because my neck was still sore and I couldn't get comfortable. So I was up early and made an appointment to go and see the physio before I met with Seth and Stephanie at the café downstairs in the lobby of the hotel.

"Thanks for meeting me." Stephanie said as I took a seat followed by Seth who had met me in the hallway. He was staying with Joe in the room next to where I was sharing with Dean. We were alternating who we shared with each week and next week was the week that I had to share with Seth and I was definitely not looking forward to that. "How are you feeling Cleo?" She asked as a barista brought over three take away coffees.

"A little better, I went to see the physio this morning." I tell her with a kind smile and sip on my coffee.

"Great to hear. This won't take long; I want you two to work on your friendship because in two weeks you're going to be an official couple on screen." She says and puts two copies of the next script in front of us.

I look down at the thick booklet of what we're going to be doing for the next two weeks and groan inwardly as Seth scoffs loudly and says. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

 **Please leave me a review if you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
